villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Waltz
Count Waltz is the main antagonist in the 2007 video game, Eternal Sonata. He is the corrupt ruler of Forte that wants more power to control the world, even it means selling Mineral Powder to risk his own citizens lives and they would then become magical soldiers that would go completely mad. He was voiced by Juko Minagawa in the Japanese version and Liam O'Brein in the English Version. In the Game Throughout most of the game, Count Waltz pretty much sat around in the throne. He orders Tuba (and later, Rondo) to kill the party, except for Salsa. That of course, failed. Count Waltz also wanted Fugue to find the glowing agogos to increase the mineral powder's effect's, with Rondo's survelience. Waltz at some point ordered Rondo to kill Calves if she revealed the fact that she was a spy. Rondo informs him that the reason the agogo's glow was because they were very close to Polka (not knowing about her astra). At Mt. Rock, Count Waltz and Legato took action and rode their army of dragons to the summit. There, Waltz asked Polka to come with them. After confirming that Rondo's statement was true, Polka came close to Waltz, but he knocked her down hard, knocking her unconscious. Then he and the gang battle on the summit. After the battle, he strongly ordered Legato to drink the medience that was affected by the glowing agogo; Legato turns into an unusually powerful monster, leaving Waltz impressed. He tells Legato to use that power to wipe out their dragons and afterwards, everyone else. However, due to Polka's astra, the light helped turned the tides and wiped out Waltz and Legato instead. Jazz implied "No, they probably ran away." At the Double Reed Tower, Count Waltz and Legato were seen together on top. He speaks to the party one last lime about his future plans. Afterwards, everyone fought in their big battle with Count Waltz and Legato together (PS3 version; Legato is fought alone in the Xbox360 version). Finally, not being able to stand defeat, Count Waltz tells Legato to destroy everything. Afterwards, Count Waltz knew that he would killed in the process, which actually happens. While a dark portal was left behind, Count Waltz was never heard from again. Personality Count Waltz is cold, merciless, power-hungry, ambitious, and very calm-like. He does not like it if anyone would fail him or try to disobey his orders. He's also careless on what happens to anyone or any country, even his own subjects. All he ever truly cares about is the idea of taking over everything wih an iron fist. Trivia *He shares a few similarities with Maximilian from "Valkyria Chronicles": # They both have blonde hair. # They act in charge of their own authorities. # While trying to acheive their goals, they both didn't care whether their own minions lived or died. *In the manga version, instead of Legato, Count Waltz was the one that drank the super-medicine and became the monster. *In the PS3 version, the penultimate boss battle with Count Waltz and Ruined Body together was considered much harder than the real final boss himself. *The way Count Waltz knocked out Polka was similar to how Scar hit Sarabi from Disney's The Lion King. Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Manga Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fighter Category:Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thought-Forms Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Warmonger Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Riders Category:Jerks Category:Hatemongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats